Moonlight Dancer
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Camp Rock oneshot. Jason/Caitlyn. Just a short oneshot about Jason and Caitlyn. Jason never meant to interupt Caitlyn practicing her dancing that night, but ever since...he just can't stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**So….I haven't been writing much lately. I've had writter's block. So when this came to me, I couldn't help but sit down and write it! First story in awhile so I was eager-despite it being a Jaitlyn. I haven't seen many stories with this pairing so I don't really know what most people think. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this pairing! Please review!**

Soft, careful steps were taken until he reached the building and opened the door carefully. She was already there with her back to him, humming to herself as she flipped through the cds before her. It took only a moment for her thin fingers to slide one out and set it in the player.

Then the music started. She moved with the music, practicing her dance moves as she did every night about this time. It was easiest to concentrate when alone, so she had started coming here after most people in camp were already in bed.

_Jason groaned to himself and entered the cabin that was used for classes during the day. He was trying to work on a song but Nate and Shane were being so annoying and loud that evening. He stopped in his steps, the door behind him shutting with barely a sound._

_Caitlyn Gellar was moving swiftly around the room, dancing to the loud music bouncing off the walls. He guessed she was practicing, but couldn't manage to get out a word to let her know he was there._

_Instead, Jason set his guitar against the wall and sat in the shadows in silence, not taking his eyes off Caitlyn and her amazing dancing ability. The thought that it might be creepy that he was watching her didn't even cross his mind._

_He was captivated._

Guilt always ate at him and Jason always promised not to sneak in and watch Caitlyn anymore. But it was never long before he got fidgety and slipped out of his and his brothers' cabin, telling himself he was only going for a walk.

He never got far. As soon as Jason reached the cabin, he could just barely hear the music coming from inside, and would start to envision Caitlyn dancing to the music. That was always the point in which he would sigh heavily and enter without being noticed.

So here he was, Jason Gray, watching a girl dance without her consent or even knowledge. It might be creepy. It might be just plain wrong, but he could never help himself. She was beautiful. Until that first night seeing her dancing he hadn't given her a second glance. But now he had trouble keeping from staring. It was as though seeing her dancing that one time made him realize how amazing she was.

A slight smile spread across Jason's face as he brushed the hair from his eyes. She was so talented. The most talented in camp by far, but he was the only one who knew her full potential. Even in dance class she didn't do this well.

The moonlight gave the whole scene a special affect, making Caitlyn's smooth skin glow and her curls shine. Yes, she danced with the lights off, making it that much easier for Jason to be able to watch unnoticed.

Sometimes, Jason would watch her shadow on the hardwood floor. She did all sorts of dancing, and sometimes when she was finished practicing for class, Caitlyn would do freestyle and dance around like crazy with a grin illuminating her face.

_"You're going for a walk _again_?" Shane asked incredulously as Jason opened the cabin's door. He began to nod but stopped. Who was he fooling? It was useless to tell himself that he wouldn't spy on Caitlyn. _

_"Something like that." he shrugged._

_"Sure there isn't some girl involved with your night escapades?" Nate teased with a grin. For a moment Jason didn't say anything, making Shane burst out laughing, and Nate grinned wider._

_"Well, who is it?" Shane managed to ask through his laughter._

_"I didn't say there was a girl." Jason snapped, turning to leave._

_"All but said, Jason." Nate chuckled. _

_"Whatever." He rolled his eyes before leaving the cabin, letting the door slam behind him. Nate's and Shane's laughter and loud voices followed him a ways as they started naming girls they knew, trying to figure out who on earth Jason would be meeting and keeping it a secret from them._

But he couldn't tell them, because they'd think it was creepy and make him stop. And Jason couldn't tell her, because she'd think it was creepy and get mad at him. So he would keep his little secret. He'd keep dreaming about his moonlight dancer. Go on with his daydreams all day.

Caitlyn's voice interrupted his thoughts, and Jason's jaw fell open in shock. Just when he thought he couldn't fall any deeper for her. Her voice filled the room, and he was sure he'd have to say something.

Just when he'd thought Caitlyn couldn't get anymore perfect, she started to sing. And her voice was indescribably good. Jason was in shock. She never ceased to amaze him. She had a voice like an angel.

It was hopeless.

Jason Gray was captivated.

Jason Gray had secretly fallen in love with this girl. This moonlight dancer with the amazing voice she never let anyone hear.

And he couldn't even tell her.

Couldn't tell her that he came to watch her dance and listen to her sing.

Because that would just be creepy.

**I know I left it kind of open-ended…It wasn't sure how to end it. I think if I made Jason tell Caitlyn, then she'd have to have a whole reaction to it and might just be too long to be a oneshot. So, I figured this is the best way to finish it if it's going to stay a oneshot and not become a whole long story…Unless someone wants it to be longer?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Upon request of **Shadow Wars Warrior **and** Solitaire42 ** I am writing a second part to this story! I'm glad people gave me their input enough to let me know what they would like to see happen! Thanks to all who reviewed and especially those who wanted me to write more to it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Caitlyn entered the cabin and put in her usual remix cd. Her cabin mates-as well as most of the campers-were all in bed. Not bothering to turn the light on, as usual, she smiled to herself and relaxed completely. It might sound strange to a lot of people, but this was her favorite part of the day. Being alone to dance and sing all she wanted.

The music started and Caitlyn took her place in the center of the room, but hesitated. Not once since she had started these nightly escapes had she felt creeped out by the darkness, but something gave her the chills tonight. The feeling of being watched engulfed her, but she simply tried to shrug it off before she started her dancing.

The first song went well, and Caitlyn couldn't help but grin inwardly, knowing she was just getting warmed up. Soon she would be doing more complicated moves and most likely singing along to the music.

The break between the first song and the second song seemed a little longer then usual. Caitlyn again had to attempt to shake the feeling of being watched, and even jumped when she could have sworn she heard someone move in the room. Convincing herself she was being silly, she kept her eyes straight ahead instead of letting her gaze sweep the room to be sure she was alone.

Her second song went well, but the feeling was growing and soon Caitlyn found herself changing the song to a slower one, hoping to have the slower beat calm her ridiculous nerves. She was just being paranoid, and didn't know why the feeling was bothering her that night when she'd never felt that way before.

Caitlyn froze in her movements, having trouble swallowing slowly with her throat so dry. There was definitely someone else in the cabin with her, but it was too dark to really see. Not giving away her suspicions and forcing herself to act naturally, Caitlyn turned off the cd player and made her way across the room to leave.

Was that a footstep behind her? Caitlyn felt cold and shaky as she sped up and exited the cabin briskly. She kept walking, but strained to hear the familiar sound of the cabin's door falling noisily shut. It didn't come. Someone must be following her, then.

It wasn't like her to be freaked out so easily, but Caitlyn had been completely caught off guard and couldn't resist the urge to break out into a jog, only to be panicked by the audible footfalls behind her. It sounded as though someone called said her name softly, and she didn't feel like sticking around to find out if it was a friend or not.

In only a moment, her pursuer had gained easily on her and she couldn't help but scream as warm arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from running any further. Caitlyn didn't hear the person's words at first as she struggled against the grasp, but something the person said broke her from her panicking.

"Caitlyn, it's okay." She felt someone whisper into her ear and she froze, taking deep breaths and trying to determine the person's identity by their voice.

"Jason?" she asked timidly, turning slightly and feeling awkward when he didn't release his arms from around her. Recognizing his face despite the darkness, Caitlyn sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?"

"What is your problem?" she demanded, her anger quickly taking over now that she knew nothing was wrong, "Do you make a habit of following people around in the dark and freaking them out?!"

Jason's face fell, and his arms loosened around her, and for a moment Caitlyn felt badly for snapping at him. "I thought I heard someone in the cabin with me, and then you were following me afterwards and I about had a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn." Jason said softly.

"Wait, were you the one in the building too?" she asked in confusion when she remembered not hearing the door shutting noisily behind her, "What were you in there for?"

"…watching?" his tone was questioning, and Caitlyn was shocked a moment before she blushing, realizing what he was saying.

"You were watching me dance?!" she nearly yelled, suddenly shoving his arms away angrily, "What kind of a freak are you?!"

"I kept telling myself to stop coming to watch, but-" Jason began sounding apologetic, but Caitlyn's anger just grew.

"It wasn't just tonight?" her eyes grew wide as she gritted her teeth, "Jason! You've been watching me every night?! What is your problem?!"

"I couldn't…help it." Jason sighed, knowing he had been right when he had kept telling himself that it'd be big trouble if she caught him.

"What's so great about being a creepy stalker and watching me anyways?!" Caitlyn spat at him, folding her arms across her chest. She was angry beyond belief, but couldn't help but be embarrassed at the same time.

"You talented." He replied simply, "And beautiful…"

"What?" Caitlyn's arms fell to her sides, and her tone changed to one of disbelief. She had to have just imagined that last statement Jason had spoken.

"I know it was wrong, Cait, I'm sorry." Jason said softly, taking a small step backward, "It won't happen again."

"You could have just asked to watch." She wasn't able to catch the words before they escaped. Neither of them spoke for a moment, and Caitlyn was afraid that would be the end of the conversation.

"You wouldn't mind?" Jason sounded doubtful, making Caitlyn bite her lip hesitatingly.

The room was nice and cool, barely lit up by the moon as Caitlyn stopped dancing despite the soft music drifting through the room. The hardwood floor against her bare feet helped her to feel more relaxed as she sighed in satisfaction.

"I do better when I don't have an audience." She commented softly, walking over to the person in the shadows leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest, "You make me self conscious."

He didn't comment but Caitlyn heard him chuckle as he took her in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest as the soft music continued. He led her to the middle of the room and they danced together in the moonlight.

"It's more fun for me now that you know I'm watching." Jason commented, and Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because before I'd have to sit quietly so you wouldn't know I was there, but now…" Jason whispered before lowering his face to hers and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"I love dancing in the moonlight." Caitlyn spoke softly, knowing she was blushing deeply, but pretty sure he was too even though it was too dark to tell.

"You're my moonlight dancer." Jason said emotionally.

**Okay, so corny ending…is there any other way? Lol. So I hope this was satisfactory to those who wanted more to the story. Let me know if you liked the turnout or not-either way I want to hear your opinion! Please review! Thanks!**

**(read and review stories by ****crazyblugirl ****and ** !)


End file.
